


Cas Doesn't Understand

by Wow_Hot_Doggu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cas wuves his dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Gabriel Works in a Candy Store, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lols, M/M, My First Fanfic, NORMALNESS, No Smut, Normal Castiel, Normal Dean, Oneshot, Snarky Sam, Tea, Winchester Bro Love, Writer Castiel, also glasses, but he is too scared to admit that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Hot_Doggu/pseuds/Wow_Hot_Doggu
Summary: Sam and Gabe hook a brother up because they are done with those pinning asshole brother's.(First fic please don't judge me also I suck at summaries....)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Cas is just generally very smol and shy and Dean is very soft but acts manly and is cute always.

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were obviously in love. Everyone could obviously see those longing glances and happy bright eyed looks they would give one another. Everyone could also see that the soft side of Dean actually existed, and none more so than when Cas was around. Castiel staring at Dean over his glasses when he knew Dean wasn't paying attention. Long nights of Dean staying up with Castiel and making him tea while Castiel types away at his laptop were just further proof. Finally, the sneaking touches. They occasionally would touch hands for just too long and then look away. It was adorable. Everyone knew it, everyone could see it, but no one could see it better than their brothers.

But that wasn't exactly a problem for them anymore.

Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester would've died from this tension if it hadn't been for each other's company. Gabriel, being the elder of the Novaks while Sam being younger made him quite the role model for Sam, and over the months of friendship Sam had grown into quite the candy loving trickster as well. Though not romantically invested in each other, they made quite the impressive duo. They were truly best friends and they knew each other very well.

This knowledge of each other was why Sam was scared when Gabriel burst into their shared apartment at around 10:00 P.M. after work, woke Sam up, and started speaking incomprehensibly about love and sex.

"Woah woah woah slow down Gabe you can't just wake me up like that and expect me to understand your sticky mouthed sputtering. Now explain!" Sam muttered sleepily.

Gabriel started speaking fast," So basically I saw this couple today in the candy shop and they were holding hands and I thought wow that reminds me of Cassie and Deanie and I couldn't stop thinking of them getting together to fuck all day so I made up this amazing plan and Sammy I think it might work do you think they could finally just get it on and have the do and stuff oh my god sammy it is possible to actually get rid of their tension it kills me my baby bro is too shy to say anything to his huggy bear so what if they do!!" he then waved his arms and dramatically flopped onto Sam's bed while holding out a cherry lollipop.

"Wow okay what the hell are you talking about sit up and get your ass off me," Sam sighed and popped the lollipop into his mouth," I hope you aren't drunk."

Gabriel sat up, brushed himself off, and groaned," No i'm just on a sugar high Sammich, now here's the plan......"

***

Dean Winchester woke up to a series of text messages from his little brother on his phone.

 **11:06 P.M. Sam Winchester:** _Hey so I made a reservation for tomorrow night at a really nice place. I got us a private room and everything_.

 **11 :10 P.M. Sam Winchester:** _I thought it would be nice since you and Cas haven't come to hang out with Gabriel and I for awhile._

11: **11 P.M Sam Winchester:**   _I_ _t'll be just the four of us chilling' like we used to. sound fun? The reservation is for 6:30 P.M. in case you wanted to know but I can call and move it if you or Cas have something come up._

Dean groaned and stretched out in his bed. Well if he's doing this dinner thing he better tell Cas and then text Sammy back. He gets up and stumbles into Castiel's room sleepily. Of course that fucker is still asleep. Dean sighed and went to get some ice. Two and a half minutes later he was back and the ice was all over Castiel's face.

"Ugh," Cas groaned," you are so making me warm chamomile for this."

Dean just laughed, "Ok hothead come into the kitchen soon though I got something for us to talk about."

"Fuck you but deal," Cas grumbled under his breath.

As Dean walked away, Cas may have stared at his ass. He would never tell anyone that though.

When Castiel finally made his way into the kitchen, there was a warm cup of tea on the counter. He smiled and went towards it, but upon grabbing it he smelled the fresh scent of lavender not chamomile. "Dean what the fuck is this?" he said with a tint of bite in his voice.

"Relax," Dean cooed while frying an egg,"we were just out of chamomile so i'm sorry. Anyways, we have more important matters to look at on our minds. Do you have anything going on today?'

"Damnit! No there's nothing going on today for me why?" Cas said.

"Well Sammy and Gabe made a reservation at a fancy restaurant for tonight at 6:30 for me, you, and them if you are willing to go. I personally think it'd be really fun because we haven't gotten together in awhile ya know what I mean Cas?

"Yes, that sounds ok but that means I have to go out so ugh," he groaned dramatically.

Dean nodded in agreement and pulled out his phone to text Sammy back.

 **7:47 A.M. Dean Winchester:** _Alrighty Sam I just talked to Cas and we're both in. What's the restaurant called? We can drive and meet you guys there._

 **7:48 A.M. Sam Winchester:** _The restaurant is called Azure. I'm happy you guys are coming!!!_

_**7:49 A.M. Dean Winchester:** yeah yeah see ya there bitch._

**7:50 A.M. Sam Winchester:** _Bye jerk. See you tonight._

Well that went well. Dean looked over to see Castiel's blue eyes peering up at him through his cute (no not cute shake it off Winchester) glasses expectantly. A sipping noise came from his mouth. Those lips. Damn. Wait what? NO. Stop just stop Cas is your best friend. "Well Cas it looks like we're going. Now eat breakfast because I am going to go take a shower bye." he then proceeded to quickly walk out.

UGH!! This has to be the weirdest feeling Dean "no emotion" Winchester has ever experienced.

Castiel just cocked his head and looked after him, chewing some toast.

***

"So how'd you get the manager to put a T.V. in the room again?" Sam inquired though the phone.

" _Well I gave him a blowjob of course!_ " Gabriel chirped.

"Aww Gabe dude that's disgusting no wonder you have to eat so much fucking candy!" Sam said with a contorted face of disgust.

" _You asked... But did you get the editing done? Everything needs to be finalized in less than two hours. It's 4:45 already!!!_ "

Sam sighed and looked at the work around him. Yes, everything was final. All he needed to do was take it down to the restaurant, meet with Gabe, and wait for his friends to arrive. This had to be too easy. "Yeah Gabe. Everything here is done, and I assume everything on your end is finished as well. I'll come help you set up the stuff now."

" _Alright Sammich see you soon bye_!"

 

***

 

A tan trench coat clad Castiel and a slightly less well dressed Dean walk up to the Azure restaurant. "Wow this place is seriously fancy shmancy as fuuuuck." Dean quipped.

"Dean behave yourself. I saw Gabriel's car so I assume they are already here and waiting." Castiel said with a casual glare.

Dean snorted,"Well geez Cas didn't know this was the most important interview of my life!"

Cas just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

As the two walked into the restaurant, a woman immediately came up to them and told them she was ready to lead them to their reserved table. Dean thought it was creepy and dumb. Castiel thought it was polite and sophisticated. The entire restaurant seemed to be ocean themed, and everything was a beautiful set of blue hues and foamy whites. Dean still thought the prettiest blue in the rooms was Cas's eyes. Neither of them noticed that many of the rooms were suspiciously empty. A set of dark blue double doors were opened and they walked into a medium sized room with a table, a tray of food, a T.V., and two chairs.

Hold on, two?

Just then the doors shut behind them, and while Castiel heard the click of the door locking, Dean heard anger ringing in his ears. "Hey what the hell lady let us out," Dean demanded while banging loudly on the doors.

Then the T.V. turned on. A video started playing. The person on the screen was Gabriel? And Sam? What the fuck?

"Well hello there brother and brother of best friend!" The Gabriel on screen said," Please take a seat as it will be awhile."

Next Sam spoke,"You may be wondering why we locked you two in a room together and why we have filmed this short video for you. The answer is...."

"We are done with the sexual tension between you two!!!" They screeched in unison.

Castiel blushed, hoping that Dean wouldn't look over and see the red reaching up in his face. How could Gabriel trap him in this awkward situation!? He knows for sure Dean doesn't  like him!! Their relationship will be ruined!

Dean meanwhile definitely is going to kill Sam as heat creeps up his cheeks. How in the world do they know these things?! This could not get any worse. He knows for sure Cas doesn't like him. This friendship will be doomed!!!

"We basically just won't let you guys out until you admit your feelings for each other or have sex or both." Sam said plainly, and much to Dean's horror.

"There's lube, a vibrator, and a condom under the table." Gabriel rejoiced with a clap.

The Sam in the video just grinned,"So have fun, and trust us. This is what's best for both of you. We know your feelings for each other and we want you guys to just let it out ok? You can even eat while you discuss! That's why there's food!!"

Gabriel chimed in,"I'm really sorry we had to put you in such an awkward place Cas but there's no way you would've said anything you are too shy."

"Alright, let it out guys and then go crazy!"

The video ended and the T.V. turned off. 

They two men definitely were not going to meet each others eyes. Castiel had definitely not felt under the table and confirmed there was in fact a vibrator and other sexual items down there. Dean had definitely not had to concentrate very hard on forcing an erection to stop. Nope. None of that ever happened.

Dean, however, did lightly clear his throat. This caused a startled Castiel to look at him with a wide eyed look that melted Dean's heart.

Before Dean could speak though, Cas did. 

"Dean I am so sorry I did not want you to find out like this I have liked you for a very long time but I know you don't like me and I just hope we can get around this please because I think you are an amazing friend and I really want you to stay with me and just please don't hate me I am so so sorry again I wish I was better and I can understand why you wouldn't like me I'm just a shy nerdy book lover who is no good for anyone and I-" a finger was placed on his mouth.

"You stop right there." Dean purred,"You are amazing, kind, and smart. I don't care how nerdy you are, that makes me love you more. Castiel Novak, I have been in love with you for a long time. there's no need to worry. Don't think for a second you aren't good enough for me." He pushed Cas's glasses up his nose.

Then Dean's mouth was on Castiel's.

 

***

 

It was an hour later that Sam and Gabriel saw Dean and Castiel emerge from that dark blue room. Hair messed up, clothing completely rumpled, and Castiel's tie was missing. They looked out of breath and Cas flinched if he walked a certain way.

Sam gave Gabriel a high five and offered to buy him a giant gummy bear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kay so like I don't know if the name of the restaurant I used is actually a real restaurant I just used it for symbolism with Cas's eyes. Please don't get mad about any errors I am honestly a sucky ass writer in my own opinion. First fic and I am really happy with it so yay I guess...
> 
> Also when I said there wouldn't be smut I never said it couldn't be off screen.


End file.
